Wheelbarrows are well known. FIGS. 1-2 show prior art wheelbarrow 100. Wheelbarrow 100 includes tray 101b, handles 102, wheel 103 and braces 104. The user of wheelbarrow 100 can place objects, materials and fluids inside tray 101b and move the wheelbarrow by grabbing the handles and walking.
Also, wheelbarrow 100 can be rolled to a work site. During the course of usage fluids and other materials may start to fill tray 101b. At one point it will become important to remove the fluid from the wheelbarrow.
Fluid removal from the tray of a wheelbarrow can be a problem for workers. Often the fluid is contaminated and it is not acceptable just to dump the fluid on the ground. Instead workers are forced to scoop the fluid out with a bucket or roll the wheelbarrow to an appropriate dump area where the contaminated fluid can be dumped. Both of these methods are cumbersome and time consuming and result in decreased productivity for the worker.
What is needed is an effective drainage system for a wheelbarrow.